


Pieces

by Kaith_Jackson



Series: Reto Pareja + Canciones [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Besos infinitos, De camino al Muro, En la piel de un lobo, Entrada a la adolescencia, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Pieces Red, Sueños, Visiones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Jojen bebe agua recalentada que se asienta en su estómago y le produce un escalofrío. Verano gruñe clavándole los ojos amarillos, (no es la primera vez que se muestra tan amenazante y tampoco será la última) y se olvida de girar la cabeza para ver la expresión seria de Bran mientras habla con Meera. Es triste que ninguno de los tres pueda conseguir lo que realmente quiere, pero no hay manera de que nada buena salga de ahí, al menos a nivel humano. Bran es el futuro de la humanidad, su única esperanza, y por ello tiene que aprender de una vez por todas a dejarlo marchar y que cumpla con su destino.Pero Bran le pone una nueva tira de tocino en la mano. Lo mira. Y Jojen se siente aun más estúpido al sentir el corazón contraerse.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/gifts).



  * **Camino**



Se suele decir que el camino se forja con cada paso, que el primero suele ser el más difícil y los siguientes se vuelven mucho más sencillos, tanto que, cuando menos lo esperas, has recorrido la mitad y apenas necesitas un pequeño esfuerzo para acabar. Para Jojen es todo lo contrario. Caminar es un suplicio que se vuelve peor con cada pisada en la nieve, cada inspiración afanosa, cada nuevo músculo adolorido y caliente, cada gota de sudor helado que le resbala desde la frente hasta la punta dela nariz, cada día y noche que desaparece y da lugar a uno nuevo y menos soportable. El camino es una tortura, un martirio, una nueva forma de morir mucho más rápida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Si soporta el viento, el cansancio, los huesos adoloridos y las llagas en los pies es por una simple razón.

—¿Jojen? —pregunta Bran desde la espalda de Hodor. Jojen lo mira con los ojos nublados por la fiebre, una tormenta creciente que todavía no encuentra su final—. Te has callado de repente.

—Estoy pensando. —Es una verdad a medias, una mentira al fin y al cabo. Y si Jojen miente, es porque no tiene otra opción. Le cuesta hablar desde hace media milla, la boca le arde desde hace dos y que tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo para tener los puños apretados y controlar el temblor que lleva soportando prácticamente desde que salieron. Pero al menos no ha vuelto a tener ninguna visión que le haga perder la consciencia—. Quizá lleguemos al Muro antes de lo previsto. Calculo que en menos de una semana ya estaremos allí.

—Ya… —Bran lo ira preocupado y susurra al oído de Hodor que vayan un poco más lentos. Jojen acomoda su paso apenas sin enterarse—. Villa Topo está cerca, ahí podrás descansar.

—Ya he descansado.

—Por lo que se ve no lo suficiente.

Jojen suelta una risa cansada y se seca las gotas de sudor que siguen resbalando hasta la boca pastosa.

—Eres igual que Meera.

—Y puedo ser mucho peor aún. —Si no lo  dijera tan serio, Jojen habría pensado que se trataba de una broma.

Pero, en realidad, hacía mucho que Bran no bromeaba.

Y Jojen lo echa de menos.

 

  1. **Condena**



Jojen siempre ha sido distinto. Diferente. Raro. Y a nadie le pasaba desapercibido. El aire de respeto que se sentía cuando se él caminaba descalzo por las calles embarradas de lluvia recién caída, era completamente falso. Los hombres de la aldea se burlaban de él, las mujeres se reían a sus espaldas y los niños le tenían miedo. Desde que tenía memoria, Jojen había sabido que solo podía confiar en tres personas. Su padre que lo había protegido, su hermana que lo había cuidado y su madre quien le enseñó el secreto de las visiones y le mostró cómo podía controlarlas. Meera acabó haciendo el papel de los tres.

Jojen nunca se ha quejado de su suerte. Después de todo, es gracias a ella que sigue vivo. Pero muchas veces la maldición lo sobrepasaba y debía estar encerrado durante horas para volver a tener percepción de la realidad. Pero eso no era lo más duro. Lo peor era verlo _a él._ Le contó a su padre la parte de sus visiones más fácil de asimilar: un lobo atado al suelo y un cuervo de tres ojos tratando de liberarlo. Pero todos los meses tenía al menos dos o tres visiones de ese chico de ojos castaños, con olor a sangre y a lobo mojado. A veces tenía diez años, otras treinta y algunas podía verlo siendo un bebé. Fue su primer amigo aunque no pudiera ponerle nombre. Pero Jojen sabía que tenía que ser él. Que no habría ninguna otra persona después, que no habría ningún _después,_ solo una insignificante muerte ya fijada en la historia. Pero una noche escuchó al chico reír, y su risa seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza aun despierto. Y Jojen pensó que valía la pena vivir tan poco, solo para conocerlo.

Era un niño cuando corría hacia lo alto de una escalera demasiado empinada, Jojen trataba de decirle que no corriera demasiado que se podía caer pero el niño no respondía. _«No puedes alcanzarme»_ y nunca lograba hacerlo. Siempre quedaba más alto que él, demasiado para tocarlo con los dedos. 

—Mi hermano ha muerto —le dijo una vez mirando las nubes azules y rojas pasar. Parecía ser apenas un adolescente  pero a los ojos de Jojen era un chico que había vivido mucho en poco tiempo—. Viento Gris no está.

—Aún hay tiempo —respondió él tratando de animarlo.

—No se puede cambiar. Esto no. —Lágrimas plateadas corrían por sus mejillas huesudas pero Jojen no alcanzó a abrazarlo antes de que desvaneciera en el aire y diera paso a una nueva visión.

Jojen siempre ha sido distinto. Diferente. Raro. Así que no era de extrañar que se acabara enamorando de un chico al que todavía no conocía.

Pero entonces lo conoció. Y fue peor aún.

Bran Stark. Príncipe de Invernalia. Un niño tullido, maltratado e infeliz. Con los sueños tan rotos como sus piernas. Y saber que era _él_ , que ese era el principio y su final, acabó por destrozar a Jojen. La primera noche que estuvo en el castillo no durmió pensando en volver a Aguasgrises, caminó por los pasillos tratando de calmarse y encontrar una manera de aliviar su ansiedad. Desde el principio había sabido que no era importante, una minúscula mancha de tinta negra en el pergamino de la historia, que no sería Señor de nada, no tendría hijos y que nadie se acordaría de él después de que todo acabara. Pero Jojen había cumplido dieciséis días del nombre y sabía que no viviría para ver un nuevo invierno. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a la muerte, hasta que esta se presentó ante él en forma humana. Con el porte serio y justo, tratando de imitar al padre que jamás vería de nuevo.

Y lo que dolió, lo que realmente dolió, fue verlo ahí sentado, sobre la silla alta adaptada para él, y que no lo reconociera. Jojen había sabido que tenía muy pocas oportunidades de que recordara todo lo que habían hablado en sueños, en ese limbo extraño que lindaba entre visión y visión, pero había sido duro verle hablar con tanta amabilidad cuando sabía perfectamente que no era más que una sana indiferencia. Conocía a Bran, pero él no podía reconocerlo.

Esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de volver a su habitación y encerrarse en ella para no escapar de su destino, lo volvió a ver sentado en el alféizar de una ventana baja. Miraba el paisaje nevado y cuidaba de un lobo gris que se despertó nada más oír a Jojen acercarse. Un hombre enorme con la cara redonda, que se estaba quedando dormido en el suelo, gritó _Hodor_ y Bran Stark apenas se volvió para mirarlo.

—No pasa nada, Hodor. Está bien. Es un amigo —lo tranquilizó instándolo a que se volviera a dormir junto al lobo que seguía fijando la vista en él con unos ojos amarillos que parecían brillar—. ¿No encuentra confortable su habitación, señor Reed?

Jojen casi dejó escapar una carcajada al escuchar a un niño (« _Y además es un niño, ¿por qué los dioses me castigan de esta forma?»_ ) tratándolo con tanta formalidad.

—No podía dormir —le explicó intentando escapar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Era _él,_ y bromeaba con una sonrisa triste y cansada. No podía dejarlo así—. ¿Y t… usted?

—Lo mismo, supongo. —El huargo se acercó a Jojen sin dejar de mirarlo y se sentó justo frente a él—. No te asustes, no te va a hacer nada. Verano es muy tranquilo.

—Lo sé —lo tranquilizó Jojen. Se arrodilló frente a él y acercó su mano para que la oliera, pero Verano la lamió directamente y pasó su cabeza por su palma para que lo acariciara.

—No suele ser tan amable con los desconocidos —se sorprendió Bran moviendo sus piernas para ver mejor la escena.

—Quizá es que no somos desconocidos del todo —sonrió Jojen acariciando el lomo de Verano reconociendo su pelaje suave y áspero que tantas otras veces había tocado—. ¿Le molesta que le haga compañía, señor Stark?

El niño compartió una corta mirada con su lobo y movió sus piernas de nuevo para dejarle espacio.

—Ten cuidado con el borde —le avisó manteniendo una distancia prudencial—. Y soy Bran, el  Señor Stark era mi padre.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin saber qué más decir—. Yo soy Jojen.

—Vale —cedió Bran con esa misma fría amabilidad con la que lo había tratado durante la cena _._

—¿No puedes dormir, Bran? —El chico negó con la cabeza, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Jojen le concedió un par de minutos de silencio antes de preguntar—: ¿Por qué?

—Tengo… —Bran miró de nuevo a Verano y este le gruñó suavemente—. Tengo sueños extraños.

Esa noche, Jojen le mostró el secreto de los sueños verdes. Le contó las diferencias entre un sueño real y otro que era una visión, le explicó cómo podía controlarlo y de qué manera podía mejorar. Bran lo escuchó sin hablar, con reticencias al principio y con una dulce fascinación después. Era tan pequeño que Jojen podría acogerlo en sus brazos sin problemas, cara ovalada, barbilla recta, cuello largo y piernas atrofiadas. Tenía el pelo desarreglado de color castaño oscuro con reflejos rojizos, la nariz pequeña, boca diminuta congelada en un gesto de impaciencia por saber más, y ojos profundos, llenos de una sabiduría milenaria que aún no era capaz de percibir. Y cuando rayaba el amanecer, Jojen se dio cuenta de lo que las visiones le habían advertido desde el principio.

Jojen siempre ha sido distinto. Diferente. Raro. Y estaba condenado.

 

  1. **Realidad**



Un rápido vaivén lo despierta, pero no es capaz de incorporarse para ver qué está ocurriendo. Algo le apresa el cuerpo contra una gran roca blanda. Trata de abrir los ojos, sin embargo el sudor acumulado en los párpados se le pega en las pestañasy no lo consigue. La ventisca le congela la piel caliente por la fiebre y le ciega los oídos, pero trata de hacer un esfuerzo y escuchar al menos para saber dónde se encuentra. Abre la boca para farfullar algún sonido, pero apenas sale un gemido de sus labios.

—Hodor, Hodor.

—¿Jojen? —Él abre un ojo al escuchar la voz preocupada de Bran y lo ve en la espalda de Hodor. El vaivén resulta ser los pasos de Hodor mientras este lleva a Jojen en brazos—. Llevas varios minutos desmayado. Por los antiguos, ¿es que siempre tienes que vivir al límite?

Jojen intenta de disculparse, pero un nuevo gemido reemplaza sus palabras.

—No hables, Jojen.

—¿Meera? —pregunta con un nuevo esfuerzo.

—Se ha adelantado para encontrar un hostal y un médico.

—Estoy…

—No estás bien —lo corta Bran. Hodor refuerza su opinión con una expresión de inquietud y un _Hodor_ muy grave _—._ Duerme. Llegaremos en seguida.

Las figuras se vuelven borrosas y Jojen parpadea para encontrar su cara. Bran tiene los labios cortados, hielo en las pestañas, miedo cristalizado en los ojos y el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre. Alguien debería peinárselo. Levanta una mano temblorosa pero Bran malinterpreta el gesto y la agarra entre las suyas, para darle todo el calor posible.

—Siempre has sido mejor así—dice entrecerrando los ojos. Las brumas de los sueños verdes, que en realidad no son verdes ni de ningún otro color, vuelven a nublarle el juicio y deja de percibir la realidad tal y como es—. Tangible.

 

  1. **Refugio**



Despierta en una cabaña de madera de apenas dos habitaciones. Bran le ha dicho que estaba abandonada pero Jojen no puede estar seguro de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Las paredes parecen bien preparadas para el invierno, sin grietas ni agujeros por donde podía entrar el aire, las ventanas con sus cristales acondicionados al mal tiempo y las puertas tienen sus bisagras bien engrasadas. Aunque la mesa, las sillas y todas las estanterías están rotas, a la espera de que la tormenta amaine para poder abrir la puerta sin peligro a que esta desaparezca, y sacarlas fuera para conseguir más espacio. A Jojen no le pasan desapercibido las marcas de uñas en el marco, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Bran a su ladotapándolo con todas las pieles que tiene.

—Sí… Solo ha sido un desmayo.

—No tienes buena cara.

—Estoy bien, Bran. —Jojen se incorpora para mirarlo mejor. Todavía tiene copos que parecen de cristal en las pestañas, así que se muerde los labios para no soplar y que caigan por su cara—. Deja de preocuparte.

—No comes bien desde hace días y duermes incluso menos de lo normal. Y ahora te desmayas en mitad de la nada y ni siquiera los gritos de tu hermana consiguen despertarte. —Hodor por fin consigue encender la chimenea con los troncos secos que quedaban y Jojen se percata del frío que tiene cuando la ola de calor le golpea la cara—. Estoy preocupado.

_Voy a morir pronto, Bran. No te preocupes, no merece la pena._

—Meera también lo está —añade Bran arropándolo hasta el cuello. Le acaricia la barbilla con el pulgar y Jojen piensa que no puede ser más patético al percatarse de ese fútil contacto—. Así que debes comer.

—¿El qué?

—Comida —dice Meera entrando desde la habitación contigua con dos sacos llenos de carne y verduras—. Se ve que los norteños tienen despensas ocultas en el suelo para cuando llega el invierno.

—Estamos acostumbrados al frío.

Mientras su hermana y Bran se entretienen hablando de lo que van a hacer los animales que hibernan durante el crudo invierno que se avecina, Jojen mordisquea una tira de tocino sazonado con sus muelas picadas. En realidad, son un trío curioso. Meera se ocupa de Jojen a tiempo completo, Jojen no puede dejar de pensar en Bran y él solo tiene ojos para la única chica del grupo.

Jojen ha visto muchos posibles futuros. Ese en el que una bruja de pelo rojo bloqueaba su don para darle unos años que nunca había creído que viviría, a cambio de una gota de la sangre de Bran; y aquel en el que Jojen le demostraba con besos y caricias que no le molestaba el estado de sus piernas. Pero ningún sueño verde le había mostrado nunca la posibilidad de que a Bran le gustara su hermana. Así que está viviendo el único futuro del que no tiene ninguna pista para saber cómo reaccionar o qué esperar.

Jojen bebe agua recalentada que seasienta en su estómago y le produce un escalofrío. Verano gruñe clavándole los ojos amarillos, (no es la primera vez que se muestra tan amenazante y tampoco será la última) y se olvida de girar la cabeza para ver la expresión seria de Bran mientras habla con Meera. Es triste que ninguno de los tres pueda conseguir lo que realmente quiere, pero no hay manera de que nada buena salga de ahí, al menos a nivel humano. Bran es el futuro de la humanidad, su única esperanza, y por ello tiene que aprender de una vez por todas a dejarlo marchar y que cumpla con su destino.

Pero Bran le pone una nueva tira de tocino en la mano. Lo mira. Y Jojen se siente aun más estúpido al sentir el corazón contraerse.

 

  1. **Refugio**



Meera ya tiene comprobado que su hermano, cuando duerme, siempre tiembla. Sea la temperatura que sea, con un frío glacial o con un calor bochornoso, de ese con el que se pegan las sábanas al cuerpo por el sudor y no consigues conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Jojen tiembla con un silencio sepulcral en la tierra o cuando un rayo parte el cielo en dos. Tiembla cada vez que tiene una visión y eso suele ocurrir todas las noches, a todas horas.

—¿Ya está dormido? —pregunta Bran desde el otro lado.

Meera asiente y le quita el pelo mojado de los párpados. Jojen tiembla de nuevo y Bran se pega a su lado para refugiarlo entre el cuerpo de los dos.

—Podemos quedarnos unos días aquí —añade el chico comprobando con su propia mano que la piel de Jojen está tan fría como la nieve de las montañas—. Tiene que recuperarse.

—Sí, vale.

Hodor ronca frente a la chimenea que sigue encendida. Han colocado tantos troncos para que arda toda la noche. No hay problema con que los descubran, no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Desde que los Stark desaparecieron de Poniente, los ataques a los norteños se habían multiplicado mucho más de lo que había que esperarse y pronto el Norte será un paisaje desértico lleno de animales salvajes, casas abandonadas y cadáveres enterrados en la nieve. Meera conoce a Bran lo suficiente para saber que es un tema frustrante para él, algo que le hace arder la sangre en las venas, así que no ha comentado nadaal respecto y el chico tampoco lo ha hecho. No solía expresar en voz alta sus dudas o sus miedos, o al menos no con ella. Eso era algo de lo que solo hablaba con Jojen.

—La tormenta ha amainado un poco. —Bran llama a Verano poniendo la mano en el suelo. El huargo plateado le mira a los ojos, sumiso y preparado para salir de una vez de ese lugar tan reducido—. Creo que saldremos a correr un poco.

Por una vez, Meera no lo corrige para explicarle que es Verano quien corre y que él solo se encuentra en su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, le agarra de la mano antes de que ponga los ojos en blanco y que caiga al suelo como un saco de malas hierbas recién arrancadas.

—Gracias, Bran.

Meera sonríe y Bran se vuelve más pequeño de lo que se siente normalmente.

 

  1. **Instinto**



Percibir el mundo a través de la piel de un lobo es distinto. Mejor. La fuerza se encuentra sobre sus cuatro patas, y se concentra en su dentadura con la que tiene agarrada una presa. Un conejo de las nieves que no ha sido lo suficientemente rápido. Todos los sentidos se agudizan cuando está dentro de su huargo, pero el que más adquiere importancia es el olfato. El olor de la sangre bloquea cualquier otro conocido, el aire frío, las hojas de tamarindos aplastadas y desmenuzadas, los humanos congelados y desmembrados. La muerte, incluso helada, tiene un olor característico que solo puede percibir cuando está en Verano. Sus ojos cuajados en hielo le muestran una mueca de terror con la que casi puede escuchar sus gritos.

Pero, dentro de Verano, Bran no es un Stark, no tiene que preocuparse por el futuro de un pueblo que ya no es suyo, ni por el cuervo de los tres ojos, ni sueños proféticos que le marcan el futuro. Dentro de Verano todo es velocidad, poder e instinto. Y no existe nada más.

La expresión dormida de Jojen, tan cubierta de sudor que empapa su mano al pasarla por su cara, aparece en su memoria durante un fugaz momento y la conciencia de Bran se remueve de inquietud. Le dice a Verano que deberían volver y él aplasta la cabeza del conejo con sus fauces y lame la sangre que invade su boca. Verano levanta la cabeza soltando su presa y dejándola en el suelo nevado, buscando algo en el aire. Bran quiere insistir pero, de pronto, le invade un sentimiento distinto. Una rabia oscura, casi odio, como si Verano hubiera visto a un igual y estuviera dispuesto a atacar, a morder el cuello y doblegar a quien se encuentre en el camino. Bran trata de calmarlo con imágenes tranquilas, pero el lobo gruñe con más fuerza y se niega a moverse.

Y cuando por fin lo hace, es el lobo quien controla sus pasos. No son los dos, no se mueven dentro del mismo cuerpo como si fueran uno solo; Verano avanza y Bran por una vez no sabe hacia dónde se dirigen.

Bran se asusta. Algo le dice que está olvidando su parte humana y Verano está absorbiendo su mente. Trata de salir del cuerpo del lobo, pero se cruza con una barrera. Intenta atravesarla y se quema en cuanto la toca. Verano está envuelto en un mutismo amargo y si Bran fuera humano tendría el sabor del miedo en los labios. Es la primera vez que no puede tener total confianza en su huargo, es la primera vez que se encuentra realmente solo rodeado de paredes de cristal que lo aplastan y lo reducen casi a la nada. _Por favor, Verano. Por favor. Déjame salir de aquí._

Cuando llega la cabaña, se tranquiliza al saber que va a poder acercarse a su verdadero cuerpo. Así será mucho más sencillo volver. Pero Verano sigue en la puerta, escondido estratégicamente para quedar en las sombras, como si estuviera acechando a una presa. Mira hacia el interior, y Bran con él porque no tiene otra opción.

Hodor sigue durmiendo cerca de la chimenea, Meera también con una mano en su carcaj de flechas y la otra abrazando la cintura de su hermano. Y Jojen está despierto mirando el cuerpo de Bran y peinándole el flequillo con los dedos. El lobo lo reconoce por su olor a hierba, barro, lluvia y nieve. Y también ese olor dulzón, parecido al caramelo que le hizo la Vieja Tata para su último día del nombre, que Verano tanto detesta. _«Te gustará, Bran. Es un caramelo muy especial, no hay otro igual en todo Poniente»._ Bran está tan conmocionado con la imagen que no se da cuenta que su huargo por fin lo deja ir. Por fin ha visto lo que quería que viera.

El huargo gruñe amenazante y su pelaje plateado parece cubrirse de llamas cuando la luz de la chimenea lo acaricia. Jojen suelta a Bran de inmediato. Entre lobo y humano hay un cruce de miradas y ninguno se amedrenta ante el otro. Los ojos ocres le advierten de nuevo que no se acerque a Bran y él acepta la orden como la última oportunidad que se le ofrece.

—¿Qué hacías? —pregunta Bran mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Pensaba que tenías fiebre —le contesta con la voz rota. Abatida y fulminada. Sería tan sencillo correr hacia casa y no volver la vista atrás, pero sus piernas no le responden como deberían cuando él lo observa con tanta atención. Como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación—. No tenías buen aspecto.

—Verano no me dejaba salir —explica tratando de sentarse y ponerse a su misma altura.

Jojen aprieta las palmas en el suelo para coger las fuerzas que le faltan. Le está resultando más y más difícil no abrazarlo con fuerza y no soltarlo nunca y _Gracias, muchas gracias por volver… No habría podido… Yo, sin ti…_

—No deberías volver a Verano en un tiempo —dice acobardándose en el último momento.

—Lo sé. —El huargo acude a él y se pone encima de sus piernas inservibles sin dejar de vigilar a Jojen—. Supongo que tengo que aprender a controlarlo mejor.

El silencio se hace un hueco entre ellos. Es agrio y denso, triste. Es la primera vez que perciben un silencio de ese calibre, como si fuesen desconocidos y no estuvieran acostumbrados a estar con el otro. Todo parece desajustado, fuera de lugar, y ambos están tan incómodos que en cualquier momento van a saltar a hablar del frío invernal del exterior.

—¿Y… esta noche, has tenido otro sueño? ¿Alguna visión? —pregunta Jojen jugando con los hilos que le sobresalen del pantalón.

—No, esta noche no. —Bran deja de acariciar a su huargo ya hace oídos sordos a sus protestas—. Estaba mirándote.

Y Jojen está tan desesperado que, por un instante, esas palabras le suenan a esperanza.

 

  1. **Nirvana**



Es la primera vez que Bran pasa una noche en su cuerpo desde el accidente. Estar dentro de él mismo se hace extraño, las piernas rotas, las manos ásperas y pequeñas, el pecho agitado por el miedo permanente, la cabeza pesada. Pero prefiere no volver a arriesgarse. Verano sigue durmiendo en su regazo y Jojen le ha dado la espalda para abrazar a su hermana.

Bran cierra los ojos sintiéndose muy cansado.

Y los abre en medio de una bruma blanca y fría. No hay nada hasta donde le alcanza la vista, solo puede escuchar susurros ahogados que no sucedieron, risas entrecortadas del pasado y conversaciones perdidas en lo infinito. Pero Bran no se siente asustado o confuso. Tiene sus dos piernas que soportan su peso y no vacila ni duda al andar. Ni las cuatro poderosas patas de Verano pueden compararse con sus pies sosteniéndole desde el suelo. Bran camina y escucha sus pasos varios segundos después. Salta y patalea y se siente él mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se siente humano y _libre._

De repente, dos brazos le rodean los hombros con amabilidad y cuidado. Un cálido aliento en la frente casi le hace cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero trata de mantenerse despierto por miedo a que termine esa sensación de simple y llana felicidad.

« _Este es el paraíso de los Antiguos»_ afirma Bran sin vacilar. Le gusta su olor a lluvia y a tierra mojada, su abrazo suave, templado, y su risa tranquila. Al respirar le acaricia el pelo de la coronilla.

« _No lo creo. Aunque si existiera, tendría que ser así»._

Bran sonríe su camisa de lino verde y se agarra a ella para no perderle. Para que no desaparezca. Como Invernalia, como padre, como Robb, como todo lo bueno que le ha sucedido.

« _¿Tú también sueñas conmigo?»_

 _«Todas las noches —_ contesta Jojen apoyando los labios en su frente y acariciando la curva de su cuello. Bran siente la piel erizada con el contacto—, _siempre lo he hecho»._

Cuando Bran abre los ojos, sonríe. Sin motivo alguno, resquicios de plenitud cosquillean en su garganta y sus ojos y no encuentra motivos para no sentirse feliz.  Pero después recuerda el motivo de su felicidad y esta se desvanece.

No consigue hablar con Jojen en toda la mañana.

 

  1. **Pero**



—Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo —susurra Bran en la otra esquina de la habitación. Jojen está ocupado pelando cebollas amarillas como para escuchar su conversación.

—Jojen no se ha recuperado —ruega Meera sentada junto a él. Luchará por su hermano hasta el final y Bran sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar, pero tendrá que intentarlo porque la idea de pasar un día más encerrado con _él_ es peor que una pesadilla.

—No podemos quedarnos. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

—Cuando llegamos aquí, me dijiste que podíamos quedarnos el tiempoque hiciera falta.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Pero. _Tantas cosas_. Como que no podía hablar con Jojen sin que se sienta extraño, más grande, más pequeño, más eléctrico y más ligero. La voz de Jojen no tendría que sumergirse en sus oídos y hacerle temblar de dentro hacia fuera, y al sonreír no debería contrastar tanto con el frío invernal del Norte, su sonrisa es demasiado cálida para un paisaje tan helado. Y sus ojos no deberían ser tan verdes, del color del fuego valyrio, y no tendría que entenderle sin palabras, ni gestos ni _nada._ Jojen no debería ser tan Jojen. Así no sentiría algo tan inmenso que lo desequilibra y le da fuerzas.

Pero Bran solo carga con trece días del nombre y un gran deber en las espaldas. Y el día anterior solo era un crío con demasiado que hacer en poco tiempo, y ahora solo puede pensar si lo está mirando, si no, si sabe que soñó con él o que necesita que lo abrace de esa manera para saber si fue real. Se pregunta si a sus hermanos les pasó lo mismo, si se levantaron una mañana con demasiadas hormonas en el cuerpo y entraron en la adolescencia sin etapas intermedias. Pero Jon no está ahí y tampoco Robb, y ahora tiene que lidiar con esas sensaciones extrañas él solo. Como de costumbre.

Meera lo observa, esperando alguna reacción por su parte y Bran se da cuenta la diferencia que existe entre el sentimiento de admiración, suave como la caída de una hoja en otoño, y lo que _siente_ cuando Jojen lo mira. Semejante a una carrera de huargos persiguiendo una misma presa.

—Nos iremos —intercede Jojen avivando el fuego de la chimenea.

—Pero tú no estás…

—Meera, estoy recuperado, ¿no me ves? —Se levanta y se quita la ceniza de los pantalones con un par de manotazos un poco más fuertes de lo normal—. Almorzaremos y nos iremos. Bran debe llegar a Más allá del Muro antes del invierno.

Bran y él cruzan una mirada. Algo triste, algo cansada. Bastante derrotada. Jojen finalmente deja de luchar. No puede soportarlo más, quiere acabar con su estúpido destino, y morir a la sombra de un arciano nevado sabiendo que Bran ya no va a poder recordarle.

Y Bran suplica por que esas lágrimas que ve en el fuego valyrio sean a causa de las cebollas.

 

  1. **Rastro**



Bran no siente los copos en su piel. El olor del viento frío, el aullido urgente de Verano, los gritos de Meera, el nombre de Hodor. Todo desaparece de repente y el cuerpo de Jojen al suelo y de sus labios surge espuma rosada. _«Otra vez no, Jojen. No, por favor»._ Bran no consigue procesar lo que ocurre, las escenas aparecen separadas en su mente porque de repente sus ojos pierden vida y su piel se convierte en gris y ya no hay nada. Jojen no existe.

Un golpe le atraviesa la cara y al parpadear se da cuenta que tiene lágrimas congeladas en las mejillas. Sin embargo, Meera no llora, ha dejado a Jojen con Verano que le lame la cara pétrea,y mira hacia arriba para llegar a su altura.

—¡Ayúdalo!

Hodor trata de separarla para que no vuelva a darle otro golpe. Bran boquea para hablar o articular cualquier sonido que no fuera un grito desesperado, pero el cuerpo de Jojen sigue en la nieve y no responde y no se mueve y no puede hacer nada por ayudarlo.

—¡Ayúdalo, Bran! —vuelve a gritar Meera—. No está muerto, sigue vivo pero le pasa algo ¡y tienes que ayudarlo!

Sigue vivo. Lo ve respirar y Bran deja escapar el aire de los pulmones. Se mueve por inercia. Algo ha ocupado su cuerpo y le dice lo que hacer, paso por paso. Los golpes que le da a Hodor en el hombro, el moverse hasta Jojen ayudándose de sus codos dejando un rastro de humedad en la nieve, el tocar su piel que se va volviendo cada vez más fría. Jojen deja escapar el aliento por la boca y Bran pega su frente con la suya.

_No te mueras, Jojen. No quiero que mueras._

Cierra los ojos y se zambulle en su interior como quien se tira a un lago helado. Sin pensar.

 

  1. **Inmersión**



La mente de Jojen es distinta. No es como la de Verano, tan rápida e instintiva que parece movida por una flecha. Y mucho menos como la de Hodor, torpe y confusa como un libro infantil cuyas imágenes están estropeadas por la lluvia.

Lo primero que Bran puede ver al sumergirse dentro de él, es un mar de barro azul oscuro por el que circulan sus visiones, algunas negras como la noche y otras brillantes como el sol de mediodía. A su alrededor, hay una estantería de color castaño con recuerdos archivados y ordenados cronológicamente, de distintos colores y tamaños. Guardados con el cuidado y mimo de librero con sus historias favoritos. Y en medio de esa marabunta de pensamientos inconexos e intensas emociones, estaba Jojen. Arrodillado frente a una laguna trasparente y jugando con el agua para mirar al fondo de ella. Pasando de pensamiento en pensamiento, de recuerdo en recuerdo, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más.

Bran corre tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas atrapadas en ese mar de visiones y lleva a Jojen gritando su nombre.

—Tienes que volver, tienes que salir de aquí —le dice resbalando con la pequeña isleta y cayendo al suelo. Jojen sigue dándole la espalda y no se gira para mirarle.

—No puedo —la voz de Jojen es como una mezcla de un millón de sonidos distintos—, ya no tengo fuerzas, Bran. No puedo más.

—Meera te necesita —insiste desesperado. Las visiones siguen agarrándole las piernas y no le dejan moverse—. Piensa en tu hermana, no puedes dejarla sola.

—Estará mejor sin mí. —Pasa a otro recuerdo, uno bonito. Le gustaba estar en los brazos de su madre, lo había olvidado. Fue ella quien le contó el primer cuento—. Así no tendrá que cuidarme siempre y podrá ocuparse de su vida. Merece ser feliz.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —pregunta desesperado—. Yo también te necesito.

—Puedes seguir hasta el Muro. Yo solo te estoy retrasando.

—Yo no puedo seguir sin ti.

Por fin, Jojen se da la vuelta y le ofrece una sonrisa tan triste que Bran siente verdaderas ganas de llorar.

—Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿El qué?

Jojen le tiende la mano y Bran se la sujeta para salir de aquel mar viscoso. Le dice que se siente a su lado, así que obedece sin rechistar. Entonces hace desaparecer la imagen de su madre y aparece una proyección de ellos dos. Besándose. Un solo beso en distintas posiciones, escenarios, gestos y con palabras diferentes. Incluso ellos mismos tienen edades disparejas, una es cuando son unos adultos y otra en plena adolescencia, y visten distinto cada vez, pero siempre es el mismo beso. Es lo único que no cambia.

El corazón de Bran va tan rápido que parece que está luchando por salir de su pecho.

—Muchas de mis visiones no se cumplen —le explica Jojen recuperando su voz con cada palabra—. Pero había tenido la esperanza de que al menos esto sí se cumpliera algún día. —Resopla y ríe cruzándose de piernas—. Fui un ingenuo.

—Puede cumplirse —gimotea Bran apartando la mirada de la vergüenza.

—No. —Esconde la visión y el agua se queda azul, despejada y lúcida—. No puedo volver, me caeré otra vez y me quedaré inconsciente de nuevo. A partir de ahora, no serviré de mucha ayuda. Y no encuentro las fuerzas para seguir, Bran.

—Entonces, encuéntralas. No puedes dejarte vencer tan fácilmente, no puedes hacer esto. —Bran le da la vuelta y le abraza por los hombros, como él hizo en su sueño de la noche anterior, dejando escapar las palabras que llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo—. Si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría en el Castillo lamentando mi suerte y dejando la vida pasar. Eres importante, muy importante, Jojen. Más que eso. Y no quiero que desaparezcas de esta forma, que mueras abandonado en medio de la nada. Quiero que sigas conmigo hasta el final, que me sostengas la mano cuando llegue el momento. Porque cada vez que tengo miedo o no estoy seguro de qué estoy haciendo, tú me tranquilizas y me animas a seguir adelante. —Deja un momento pasar para sentir su respiración más rápida y fuerte, con más vida. Jojen le pasa los brazos por la cintura y Bran se da cuenta de que está temblando—. Tú eres mi fuerza, Jojen. Así que no te mueras.

—Tengo que morir en algún momento, Bran —dice apoyando la frente en su hombro.

—Pues elige cualquier otro.

 

  1. **Emersión**



Bran abre los ojos para encontrar el verde valyrio frente a él. Jojen sonríe y de repente ya no hace tanto frío.

—Tendré… que elegir cualquier otro —gime Jojen peinándole el flequillo con la mano.

Y Bran solo ha cumplido trece días del nombre y no sabe nada del amor, pero en ese momento siente podría besarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

 

  1. **Algo**



Jojen se recupera de nuevo en la cabaña. Es más lento que la última vez, pero Bran se niega a moverse de ahí hasta que esté completamente recuperado. Meera apoya su decisión y Hodor prefiere quedarse en una habitación caliente que sufrir el frío glacial de siempre.

—Es una decisión unánime, así que deja de quejarte —dice Bran llevándole el caldo de pollo a los labios—. La mayoría decide. Y si no, se hará lo que yo diga.

—Y tú dices que nos quedemos.

—Aprendes rápido —bromea con una sonrisa y Jojen siente que tiene algo está a punto de explotar en su pecho.

En esos días, algo cambia entre ellos. Algo demasiado bueno para ser real. La cercanía que han alcanzado en tan poco tiempo es mucho más de lo que alguna vez ha podido imaginar. Bran le acaricia las manos disimuladamente y algo le dice no es un gesto casual, incluso le permite que  apartarle mechones de la cara y sonríe. Y esa sonrisa se le clava en las costillas, se funde con su estómago. Jojen se niega a tener el más ápice de esperanza, todo podía ser a causa de su más que sobreexcitada imaginación, pero luego le sorprende mirándolo en silencio y su determinación acaba tan destrozada que no sabe cómo recomponerla para construir de nuevo el muro con el que se protege. Y hay algo. Diferente. Bueno. Oh, sin duda es bueno porque si no lo fuera, no se sentirían en las nubes.

Verano se acuesta a su lado y deja que le acaricie el cuello. Y por el momento, hay una tregua entre ellos.

Fue una noche cualquiera. Bran lo despierta agitando su hombro y Jojen piensa en un momento que está soñando porque su cara tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración.

—Jojen.

Y Jojen le presta toda su atención.

—No vas a morir hoy, ¿verdad?

—N… no lo creo.

—Y mañana tampoco —insiste Bran.

—No lo sé. —Ya no sabe nada, en realidad. Solo que está muriendo un poquito porque Bran no deja de acariciar su cara donde, desde hace unos pocos días, le está creciendo la barba incipiente—. Supongo que no.

—Bien.

Bran hace desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y le besa con sus labios inexpertos. El contacto es suave y torpe. Ninguno sabe realmente qué hay que hacer así que dura más bien poco, pero es lo único que necesita Jojen para librarse del peso de su maldición por una vez en su vida.

Y tan rápido como empieza, así acaba.

—Que duermas bien, Jojen.

Jojen asiente con los ojos bien abiertos. No sabe cómo va a poder dormir después de eso. Y no tiene ni idea de cómo conciliar el sueño a partir de ese momento. Los labios de Bran permanecen tatuados en los suyos y tiene miedo de moverse por si el hechizo desaparece.

—¿Jojen?

—Di… Dime.

—¿Ha sido como en tu visión?

Un silencio pesado invade la habitación. Justo después, los dos empiezan a reír al mismo tiempo, llevándose así la incomodidad del momento.

—Pues no lo sé —contesta pasándose las manos por el pelo y sonriéndole a la oscuridad—. No me ha dado tiempo a pensar nada.

—Está bien. —Bran se muerde los labios que todavía saben a Jojeny se tapa un poco más con las pieles, dándole la espalda—. Tendremos que intentarlo un par de veces más para que se cumpla.

—Espero que no se cumpla nunca —comenta mirando su figura en la oscuridad.

—Yo también.

Jojen sonríe y le besa el pelo antes de que Bran se tape hasta la cabeza de la vergüenza. Ríe flojito, se traga las ganas de abrazarlo para dormir y siente que algo dentro de él empieza a encajar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de parejas y canciones que decisís vosotros, los lectores y yo hago lo que puedo con ello jajajaja. 
> 
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


End file.
